


Happier

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Exes, F/M, exes meeting again, former relationship, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Tom never expected to run into you again.  And he didn’t expect to see you happy with someone.  He wasn’t prepared.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Ed Sheeran's song Happier

Tom’s head ached with a nagging feeling since his mother called earlier that morning, requesting he pick up the cake for Emma’s birthday. He couldn’t place the source of dread so despite his feeling he agreed to trudge across town to pick up the cake.

The bakery was a bustle of color, sound, and smells. It smelled like chocolate and sugar and Tom inhaled deeply. A familiar voice cutting through the din and the sugar interrupted his sensory bliss.

“Thomas?” you called out through the crowded bakery. You recognized that mess of ginger hair and lanky frame anywhere. It had been years since the two of you last spoke. That conversation did not go well.

Tom spun in place to come face to face with you. His heart dropped into his stomach. It had been two… no three years since that fateful morning. Your hair was shorter and your smile wider. You were making a beeline in his direction and Tom slapped on that winning smile.

“How long has it been?” Tom greeted you into a hug, his arms enveloping you into his chest. His heart raced against your chest.

“Three years.” Your voice muffled in his sweater. Tom pulled back. “And some change. Your hair is longer.”

“For a role.” Tom pressed a finger to his lips. “Top secret.”

You nodded at him with a smile. “What brings you on this side of the city?” You pressed your hands flat on his chest in shock. “You haven’t moved, have you?”

Tom chuckled. “Nope. Still in the same house. I am here picking up a cake for my mother. Emma’s birthday is on Sunday.”

“How is your mother?” you asked, not seeing Tom’s feet shuffling in discomfort. “And please give Emma my birthday wishes.”

“She’s well and Emma will be pleased to hear from you.” Tom’s lips pulled tight. He didn’t see how to end the conversation. “How are you doing? What brings you here? You don’t care for sweets.”

Now it was your turn to fidget uncomfortably. “Well, actually… I’m.. here… I’m here to…” you giggled, running your fingers through hair.

“Darling!” A tall man came behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. He kissed your cheeks. “I thought I had lost you to the crowd.” He sized Tom up and down with narrowed eyes.

“Simon, this is my old friend Tom.” Tom blinked but made no other face at the words “old friend”.

The other man extended his hand to Tom. Tom shook the hand, squeezing hard. Simon shook out his hand. “Pleasure. Quite a grip there.”

Tom smirked as you continued with introductions. “Tom, this is Simon. My fiance.”

Tom couldn’t hide his face this time. You were engaged to be married, and he had missed his chance to make amends. As soon as you spied the furrowed brow it was gone, replaced with that Hollywood smile you knew he used when he was having to do something unpleasant.

“Congratulations!” He reached out and squeezed your hand. Your eyes softened, an unspoken apology. “I take it you’re here for cake.”

Simon pulled you to his side, possessively. “Only the best for my girl.” He pecked your lips, an unusual display of affection for Simon.

“Of course.” That tight smile again. “I won’t keep you two any longer. Congratulations again.” Tom grabbed the box containing Emma’s cake and exited with a wave.

Simon turned to you. “You never told me you knew Tom Hiddleston.”

“I didn’t?” you feigned shock, damn straight you didn’t tell your fiance you dated Tom Hiddleston for the better part of two years. “Surely I mentioned it before.” you giggled.

“I think I would remember that conversation. How did the two of you meet?”

“I can’t even remember. I think it was at some charity event.” you lied.

You can still remember that night as clear as you remember today. Tom in his tuxedo, black velvet coat, you in a dress cut too low. The laughter, the drinks, Tom taking you home. The first of many kisses.

You tugged at his arm. “Come on, love. I think they are ready for us.” Simon smiled at you and let the conversation drop.

-

Tom hurried home and put the cake into the fridge before taking Bobby out for a walk. He needed to clear his head. Tom believed he was over you. At least that was what he kept telling himself whenever his love life was brought up. He surmised he always wished deep down inside the two of you would reconcile. He could give you what you needed from him. But that was nothing more than a pipe dream now.

Bobby barked as they rounded the corner and Tom’s house came into view.

“What is it, boy?” Tom leaned down to scratch behind his ears. “It’s just home.” Bobby tugged at his leash.

Tom glanced up to see a figure knocking on his front door. He squinted to see it was you. Bobby pulled him along, desperate to see you and receive hopefully a treat or two like when you lived with Tom.

“Wait!” Tom called as you turned to leave, picking his pace up to jog to catch you. You grinned at the sight of Tom jogging to meet you. Even in his casual clothes, you could tell he had kept up with his fitness.

“Sorry. I left you a note.” You pointed at the folded piece of paper under the door knocker. Tom reached for it and read it as you walked away again. Tom caught your wrist to prevent your escape. He tucked the note into his pocket.

“It is me who owes you an apology.” His voice soft, his eyes downward.

“No, Simon was quite rude. He didn’t—”

“I don’t mean for today.”

“Oh.” Your breath caught in your chest. “It’s water under the bridge.” You bent down to scratch behind Bobby’s ears.

“Not for me. I said hurtful things that day. Things I never got the chance to take back. You never returned my phone calls.”

“Can you blame me?”

“Not even for a moment.” Tom chuckled darkly. “You look happier.”

“I am. I really am.”

Tom’s eyes welled up with tears. “What does Simon do?”

“Finance. He is home by 6 every day. Like clockwork.”

“No six months movie shoots.” Tom blinked. Tears fell to his cheeks. You reached up to wipe them away. He caught your wrist and pressed his lips against the palm of your hand. You sighed.

“No paparazzi. No rumors. It is normal.”

“You are meant for more than just normal. You are extraordinary, my love.”

Now it was your turn to have tears fall. “I’m nothing special. You know that. Just a simple girl living her life.”

Tom stepped forward and cupped your face. His thumbs swiped the tears away. “Not to me.” He leaned down and kissed you. His lips tasted salty. You threw your arms around his neck. When the two of you parted, both you and Tom were breathing heavy.

“Give me best to the family.” You pushed away from him, like physical distance would help. It didn’t.

Tom nodded. “Best of luck on the wedding.” He stepped back too, Bobby at his feet, confused.

“The wedding yeah. Thanks!” you raked through your hair and Tom did as well. A nervous habit for both. “Simon doesn’t know.” you blurted out.

Tom smiled and laughed. “I figured as much. He was too friendly at the bakery. Will you tell him?”

“Some day. Goodbye, Tom.”

“Goodbye.” He stepped forward. “You really do look happier.”

“I am. And someone day you will be happier too.”

You kissed his cheek one last time before turning your back on Tom and your past. With quick steps, you walked away leaving Tom in a mix of emotions.

“But not today, my love. Not today.” Tom pulled on the leash. “Come on, Bobbers.” He opened the door and threw the note away at the first opportunity, not needing any more reminders of how he fucked up the best thing in his life.


End file.
